Beyblade Story Ch 1 Traveling New Team
by xxWaterAngelxx
Summary: this is a OOC story
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade Story Ch.1

In America

"Sakura wake up we're going go to be late for our flight! You to Hunter get up! Hey Victor do you have everything?" Saria asked nervously. There flight was leaving in 10 minutes. Hunter woke up and yawned. He got up and grabbed his stuff.

"SAKURA!" Saria yelled at the top of her lungs. Sakura fell off the chair and onto the ground waking up.

"Vhat? Vhat do you vant?" Sakura said looking at the time, "O ve going to be late!" Sakura said yet again. Victor got out with all there luggage's and asked Hunter to help. Hunter helped him as well as Saria. Sakura got up from the ground and grabbed her black batman hat and put it on. Saria grabbed her hooded sweatshirt and put it on. She put her hood on, covering her eyes. Saria grabbed her locket of her and her brother when they were little and put it on. In a few minutes they were off running to the Air station to head to Japan, Tokyo.

Once at the station they hurried onto the plane and sat down, the boys were sitting in front of the girls. Sakura and Saria hated air planes they were nervous the whole way. Hunter took a glance at them and smirked. Victor was listening to his ipod and looking out the window. As the plane started and flew up in the air heading to Japan Sakura and Saria grew pale, afraid that the plane might crash. Hunter's smirk grew wider.

"Hey guess what guys. They said that this plane was a replica of the one that crashed yesterday. Who knows if this plane is safe. It can crash any moment now" Hunter said trying to scare them. Saria and Sakura glared at him. Victor pulled Hunter down and told him to shut up and leave the girls alone. Hunter sighed and sat back down. Saria and Sakura sighed. Saria looked out the window and went into deep thought.

"Hey Saria vhere are ve going again?" Sakura asked Saria tapping her shoulder. Saria snapped out of it and looked at Sakura.

"We're going to Japan. I can't wait because now we can buy kimonos and maybe just maybe my brother Kai could be there. Sakura smiled and nodded to her friend.

"I believe you vill. I newer been to Japan before hov's it like?" Sakura asked Saria. Saria shrugged.

"I don't know I've never been to Japan remember I'm Russian. I only went to America" Saria explained.

"Ah, but it as lucky that I met you. I vasnt going to go to America that year" Sakura said with a smile.

"Aww we were very lucky to find each other sis" Saria said. After this they were back to being pale and nervous of the flight. They were hoping to get there soon.

"Hey Victor, when are we going to get there?" Saria asked her cousin. Victor paused his ipod and look over at Saria.

"Tomorrow" Victor said then went back to what he was doing. Saria and Sakura went even paler. They glanced at Hunter and found him sleeping. They sighed, grabbed a blanket and a pillow, and tried to go to bed. After a few minutes they were asleep. Victor stayed awake of coarse since he was the team leader and had to protect his team if he didn't Saria would simply hurt or ignore him. The Day in the plane past by. It was now night and Hunter and Sakura were asleep. Saria woke up to see it was night.

"Go back to sleep Saria we aren't there yet" Victor said or more commanded. Saria yawned.

"Ok but Vic do you think that Kai's in Japan?" Saria asked Victor didn't answer for he knew he was he knew he was with the Bladebreakers but never wanted to tell her.

"I don't know Saria go back to sleep" Victor said. Saria was saddened by this, a small tear running down her cheek as she remembers her past. Kai's the one who left her with there evil grandfather. Saria was able to escape from him and go to America. Saria went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyblade Story Ch. 2

By: Shanice

Recap:

"I don't know Saria go back to sleep" Victor said. Saria was saddened by this, a small tear running down her cheek as she remembers her past. Kai's the one who left her with there evil grandfather. Saria was able to escape from him and go to America. Saria went back to sleep.

Continuing

When everyone woke up the plane was landing. Saria and Sakura freaked out. Victor and Hunter were calm. Sakura closed her eyes and said a prayer in German since she was German.

"Herrlichkeit seien zum Vater und zum Sohn und zum Heiligen Geist. Als es am Anfang und jetzt und ewig wird sein war, eine Welt endlos. Amen" Sakura said holding onto the arm rest.

"Yea what she said god" Saria said not understanding the prayer. The plane was on the ground now but still going.

"Father have mercy on me" Sakura said as the plane was still not stopping. They both went pale.

"What do you mean you! Me to!" Saria said. The plane came to a stop and everyone stood and got out Saria and Sakura ran out of the plane and into the airport. Hunter and Victor got out of the plane soon after. Sakura was really pale Saria was ok.

"Ich hasse Flugzeuge" Sakura said. Victor, Saria and Hnter looked at her confused.

"Means I hate planes" Sakura said. They all nodded and grabbed there stuff. Saria was sitting down waiting for Victor and Hunter. Sakura sat down next to her. Saria was in deep thought but snapped out of it and looked around seeing that thee were a lot of beybladers and teams that were going to participate in the tournament.

"Tch weaklings. Staring at us like if we're the weak ones" Saria said angry or rather annoyed. One team caught her eye; it was The White Tiger team. Sakura looked at where she was looking.

"Seems like the Vhite Tigers are participating in the Tournament" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Perfect. I hate Mariah. I hope I face her in the tournament! O and it's white tigers. Yea know you really need to work on your English." Saria said with a grin. Sakura shrugged.

"As long as I battle Lee you can battle Mariah and my English is perfect. I just have a veird ascent" Sakura said. Hunter and Victor came back.

"Sakura did you call for a room at the hotel?" Victor asked Sakura. Saria sighed knowing that Sakura didn't.

"Vas I supposed to?" Sakura asked. Victor and Hunter sighed. Sakura shrugged and got out of the air port followed by Saria. While Saria was walking out she bumped into someone and fell down along with the other person.

"I'm so sorry!" the person said trying to see Saria's eyes but couldn't since the hood was over her eyes. The person helped Saria up. Sakura glared and the person ran off quickly. Saria sighed. Hunter and Victor soon came out and were carrying everything. They went off and looked for the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Beyblade Story Ch. 3

Recap:

"I'm so sorry!" the person said trying to see Saria's eyes but couldn't since the hood was over her eyes. The person helped Saria up. Sakura glared and the person ran off quickly. Saria sighed. Hunter and Victor soon came out and were carrying everything. They went off and looked for the hotel.

* * *

Continuing

On there way to the hotel Saria and Sakura heard beyblades hitting against each other and people cheering. Saria and Sakura ran over and saw a crowd of people bunched together watching a bey battle.

"I wonder who's battling" Saria said curious. She jumped trying to see over people but she was kind of short.

"Then Vhy don't you go through ze pack of people?" Sakura said moving through the crowd. Saria did the same but was crunched by the people.

"Ah Sakura it's to packed! I'm getting squished!" Saria said getting hurt by the people pushing and squishing her.

"That's it I don't like this many people" Sakura said and grabbed her gun pointed it in the air and shot it upward.

"Eweryone clear out, before I shoot one of you" The people screamed and left. Hunter and Victor saw the crowd and heard the gun shot they knew it was Sakura's and ran over. The crowd all left and there stood a guy with a bandana, a guy with a blue and red cap, a guy with glasses and a lab top and a guy with blonde hair but there was also a girl there with short hair. Sakura jumped and grabbed the gun.

"Geez Sakura this is Japan not Germany" Saria explained to Sakura while putting Sakura's gun in her bag.

"Vut? I'm not alloved a gun in here? Besides they are just blanks, anyvays...vho r da fighters?" Sakura asked looking at them.

"Um a guy with a blue and red cap, looks like he's fat and a guy with tiger teeth and seems he's from china and there team I'm guessing? HIYA PEOPLES!" Saria said. The guy from China looked at us confused.

"Vat? newer seen a crazy German and her psycho friends before?" Sakura said getting out a knife. Saria sighed.

"Sakura put your knife away!" Saria said. Everyone of them got scared of Sakura with her knife. Soon after, Hunter and Victor caught up. Victor saw Sakura's knife and took it away from her putting it away.

"Um yea, I'm Rei this is Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary and our other team mate isn't here" Rei said pointing to each of his teammates, "What are your names? He asked.

"Hm to tell or not to tell" Saria said. Saria shrugged, "You guys are weird" Saria said with a smile.

"We're weird? You're the one with your hood over your eyes!" Rei shot back. Saria looked at him.

"Yea so. Got a problem with that?" Saria said in defense and a smirk placed across her lips.

"Verid?" Sakura asked looking at Saria, "Vhat is Veird?" She asked yet again, "And Vhy are you introducing yourselves?" She asked yet again and with a menacing grin, "Ve might be enemies trying to steal your secrets" Sakura said. Saria laughed while Rei's team's faces were like this "00"


End file.
